Malentendidos
by hirano23
Summary: el Prof. Membrana escucha una extraña conversacion entre Dib y Zim. un extraño grito de dolor de parte de Zim...  -ahhhh! Me duele Dib-apestoso, duele mucho! ¿que estara pasando ahi?


Malentendidos

Han pasado ya siete años desde que Zim llego a la tierra de esos siete: tres desde que dejo de ser un soldado Irken pues había descubierto la mala broma de sus "más altos" (el ahora era tan alto como un típico adolescente de 17 años pero eso ya no importaba) cosa que no le causo gracias al pobre, quedo hundido en una depresión muy grande de la cual le costó salir, pero fue por la ayuda de su mejor amigo Dib que pudo salir adelante y es que a pesar de todas las batallas libradas se dieron cuenta de que tenían muchas semejanzas, su amistad había nacido después de un proyecto de ciencias donde cada opinión de parte de uno concordaba a la perfección con la del otro, era como si cada uno supiera lo que el otro iba a decir; así, sin darse cuenta su amistad nació y desde ese entonces se ayudaban mutuamente en lo que pudieran, hacían prácticamente todo juntos cosa que al Profesor Membrana le parecía lo más normal que su hijo podía haber hecho en su vida, recibía a Zim en su hogar como a uno más de la familia e inclusive se sentía aliviado de que Dib hubiera dejado de llamar alíen a su compañero extranjero con problemas de piel.

Cierto día llegaron ambos chicos al hogar de Dib, el Profesor Membrana se encontraba en casa ese día le tocaba su cena mensual con sus hijos y había estado desde temprano en ella.

-hola papá.- saludo con gusto Dib.

-hola Prof. Membrana.- saludo Zim sonriendo alegremente.

-hola chicos vienen muy contentos ¿acaso sucedió algo bueno en el plantel?

-no, nada es solo que veníamos corriendo y se nos hizo divertido ¿verdad Zim?- el chico codeo a su compañero discretamente.

-emm si nada solo eso jeje.- secunda el irken sobándose el brazo golpeado.

-muy bien chicos creo en ustedes y díganme ahora ¿que están pensando hacer? ¿Me ayudaran de nuevo en el laboratorio?-cuestiono esperanzado el Prof. Le encantaba que Dib y Zim le ayudaran en sus trabajos de "ciencia real".

-ah no esta vez no papa veras tenemos un trabajo de ciencias y es para mañana, te prometo ayudarte después ¿sí?

-muy bien entonces me iré al laboratorio para que puedan trabajar.

-de hecho haremos el trabajo en mi habitación, así que con permiso.

-está bien pero bajaran a la cena, recuerda que es nuestra cena familiar del mes, tu también te quedaras Zim.- ordeno el adulto a los jóvenes que se dirigían hacia la habitación del moreno.

-claro papa bajaremos ambos no te preocupes.

-hasta pronto Prof. Membrana.- ambos chicos se despidieron por su parte el Prof. Decidió que prepararía el mismo la cena y dejo de lado su trabajo, comenzó a preparar lo que necesitaría para crear una cena suculenta quería sorprender a sus hijos y también lo hacía porque tenía un invitado, inicio lavando los vegetales, corto la carne para 8 rasiones creía que si todo salía a la perfección tal vez repetirían el platillo y más vale que sobre a que falte ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Dib y Zim habían llegado por la capacidad que mostraban ambos chicos pensó que ya era hora de que hubiesen terminado su trabajo, mas aun quedaba un par de horas antes de la cena y decidió no molestarles, tomo un cuchillo para cortar las verduras de la ensalada cesar que pensaba preparar; cuando un grito proveniente de la habitación de Dib causo que se exaltara y terminara por cortarse un dedo.

Limpio el hilo de sangre que provenía de la fina herida de su dedo, la curiosidad por saber el porqué de ese grito le hizo dirigirse a la habitación de su hijo, con sigilo tomo la perilla de la puerta apenas iba a abrirla cuando escucho nuevamente el grito proveniente de Zim.

-ahhhh! Me duele Dib-apestoso, duele mucho!

-ya deja de moverte que no puedo acomodarme bien.

-es que es muy grande, me arde, duele, por favor sácala ya.

-no puedo sacarla si sigues moviéndote así, además no seas tan cobarde no es tan grande.

-eso lo dices porque tu no la tienes dentro de ti.

-oh! ¡Por Saturno! Ah comenzado a sangrar.

-¡nooooo Dib ya no aguanto más sácala, sácala, sácala te lo ordeno!

-está bien es solo que no puedo, está muy apretada ahí dentro.

-solo jálala hacia fuera y listo ¿Qué mas necesitas hacer?

-yo lo sé, pero si hago eso te dolerá mas ¿quieres sentir más dolor?

-nooo no quiero más dolor, el dolor duele mucho. Está bien hazlo pero despacio, no te vayas a sobrepasar.

-te prometo que no, solo no te muevas tanto ¿está bien?

Zim comenzó a gemir, gemidos que eran ahogados en su garganta pues este no quería que lo escuchasen gritar por el dolor, la cama rechinaba rítmicamente a los movimientos del Irken, el Prof. Membrana escuchaba todo desde atrás de la puerta, aun seguía con la mano en la manija de esta, por alguna razón no se atrevía a entrar y observar lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de la habitación. Las palabras volvieron a resonar en la habitación de Dib.

-ya casi sale Zim, aguanta un poco más.

-hay! Ya no aguanto más, la sangre sigue saliendo y aun me duele mucho, esa cosa esta muy grande y se metió muy adentro de mi delicada piel.

-ah ya lo sé, pero ya casi sale, woow de verdad se metió hasta el fondo, no creí que cabria ahí.

-¡deja de estarme analizándome y sácala de una buena vez!

-ya, ya, ya viene, ya casi, un esfuerzo más.

-¡ahhhhhh!- Zim grito adolorido y en ese mismo momento el Prof. Membrana se decidió y entro de golpe a la habitación.

-¡Dib, hijo para todo esto! ¡Le haces daño a Zim! Aun son demasiado jóvenes para hacer eso, además los dos son chicos- casi cae al suelo cuando observa a los chicos, Dib arrodillado en el piso tomando la mano de Zim y este sentado en la cama con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿ah? ¿De qué estás hablando papa? Ya todo está bien ya salió, solo que él es muy escandaloso.

-es que es demasiado grande y mi piel muy delicada.

-O.o emm… yo… bueno es que… creí que tu… y el… bueno los gritos… y las palabras… ahhh! Olvídenlo solo les quiero decir que ya casi esta la cena. Por cierto ¿Qué era eso tan grande que se te metió Zim?

-ah bueno es que lo que paso fue que me tropecé con el tapete de Dib y caí al piso, me clave una astilla en la mano de las que quedaron después de que tallamos la madera de nuestro proyecto, como mi piel es muy delicada pues me duele mucho.

-lo que pasa es que no aguantas nada, además no es tan grande.

-¡ ya te dije que es porque tu no la tenias adentro!

-ya está bien chicos dejen de pelear, sea lo que sea ya paso, ahora levanten sus cosas y lávense que ya va a ser hora de la cena.

El Prof. Membrana se giro y retorno el camino de regreso a la cocina, se fue golpeándose la frente literalmente, recriminándose a sí mismo por haber pensado de manera tan extraña, su mente le había jugado una muy mala broma, debía de dejar de pasar tanto tiempo en el laboratorio.

-creo que tu padre pensó que estábamos haciendo otra cosa.

-sí creo que sí, que ironía ¿no crees?

-jajaja claro que si, tu padre piensa que hacíamos cosas perversas en tu habitación, cuando la realidad es que las hacemos en mi base.

-jajaja claro ahí se está mejor, sin nadie que nos interrumpa.

Ambos jóvenes se dieron un fugaz beso en los labios, salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a la mesa y tomar la cena mensual con el Prof. Membrana.

**Jejeje que tal eh? Sé que tengo una historia sin terminar pero es que se me vino a la cabeza esta idea mientras trabajaba y no pude contenerme, curiosamente escuche a unos compañeros hablar así y pues creí que sería divertido escribir algo parecido a la conversación _ espero que sea de su agrado, nos leemos pronto bye.**

**Hirano23.**


End file.
